1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage containers, and more particularly, to a storage bin and lid construction.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing storage bins are known that are useful as food or cooking ingredient bins. Some of these types of bins have a cover with a lid construction that can be opened either by sliding the lid rearward or by flipping or pivoting the lid upward. Problems with these types of bins are known to be in the durability and functionality of the existing lid configurations. Currently known bin lids tend to break where the lid pivots and slides. Once broken, the lid becomes very difficult to open and close in any manner.
In addition, a scoop is typically used to remove quantities of the ingredients or other matter stored in the bin. Convenient storage for the scoop is virtually non-existent in current storage bins of this type, except that a user may drop a scoop into the bin interior for the next use. The scoop can be difficult to retrieve from the bin because of the size of the lid opening and/or when the level of the stored material in the bin is low. Also, when the scoop is dropped into the contents of the bin, the handle of the scoop often contacts or sinks below the surface of the bin contents. Retrieval of the scoop often detrimentally results in the user's fingers or hands coming into contact with the bin contents as he or she reaches for the handle. Further, these bins typically do not offer a practical solution for identification (labeling) of the ingredients or material stored in the bin.
The lids of some of these known storage bins provide a user the option of pivoting or rotating the lid upward to an open position, or sliding the lid rearward to an open position. This dual function lid design has to date compromised both opening actions and resulted in lower consumer satisfaction with the products.
Some end users use pre-existing containers for ingredient and other material storage. For example, BRUTE® trash containers and used pickle buckets are often used by consumers to store food ingredients and the like. Also, rotational-molded containers are being sold and used as ingredient bins.